Benutzer Blog Kommentare:BlackMei/FanFiction - Carry On Teil 4 - Age of Gomorrha/@comment-24260466-20150422104943
Trotz dass Johnny den beiden für sie fremden Männern vertraute, mochte sie Argit überhaupt nicht. Über Franky lies sich streiten. Sie schlug die Beine über Kreuz, legte einen Arm hinten auf das Rückenpolzter und den Anderen auf Johnnys Bein. Als er sie anschaute, bemerkte er ihren mehr als skeptischen Blick. Der Winchester räusperte sich: "Alles schön und gut, aber was machen wir jetzt hier?" "Ihr seid auf der Suche nach dem Speer des Schicksals, nicht wahr? Wir wollen, dass ihr ihn uns aushändigt, sobald ihr ihn habt.", erklärte Franky mit sachlicher Stimme, während Argit Mei bis auf's Äußerste musterte. "Fahrt rechts ran!", verlangte der Engel. "Ihr beide geht mir gewaltig gegen den Strich! Vor allem der Kleine da!" "Wir wollen nichts weiter, als Schlimmeres vermeiden!", wurde Franky lauter. "Wir möchten nur den Speer sobald ihr ihn habt. Dann trennen sich unsere Wege wieder." Jetzt meldete sich auch mal Connor zu Wort: "Was soll heißen 'Schlimmeres'?", sein Blick war genau so fragend, wie von allen anderen. "Seid ihr wirklich so blöd? Der Fehlschlag von Engel dort hätte fast die ganze Menschheit zerstört!", brach Argit sein Schweigen. "Und du selbst bist eine Ausgeburt der Hölle die zerstört werden müsste!", eine Ader fing auf seiner Stirn leicht an zu pochen. Ein leichtes Lächeln legte sich auf Meis Lippenals sie die Augen schloss und fing ein wenig an zu kichern. "Ehm Mei? Ist... alles gut bei dir?", fragte Johnny. Ihre Reaktion schien allen in der Limousine einen Schauer über den Rücken gejagt zu haben. "Ich verhandle nicht mit Betrügern. Weder ich noch sonst einer hier! Und jetzt lasst mich aussteigen, bevor ich diesen Wagen selbst zum Stillstand bringe!" "Mei! Komm runter, ich kenne diese Leute, sie sind immer ehrlich.", versuchte der Jäger seine Freundin zu beruhigen. "Seid ihr alle so blind? Schaut euch doch mal Argit genauer an: nervöser, wütender Blick seit wir eingestiegen sind. Er reibt sich die ganze Zeit mit dem Daumen über die Handfläche der anderen Hand. Außerdem hat er einen kleinen, nicht auffälligen, aber dennoch vorhandenen Blutfleck am rechten Ärmel, was mich zu der vermutung kommen Lässt, dass hier irgendwo ein Symbol zum verbannen von Engeln vorhanden ist. Wahrscheinlich hinter ihm auf der Lehne. Was, wie wir wissen, auch auf Connor Auswirkungen hätte. Und der letzte Punkt: ich kann keinem der Beiden in die Gedanken schauen.", beendete Mei ihre Feststellung. Auf der Stirn der Schwarzmarkthändler bildeten sich Schweißperlen und sie fingen an, unruhig hin und her zu rutschen. Gerade als Franky was erwiedern wollte, blieb das Fahrzeug ruckartig stehen und die Tür flog auf. "Ich werde jetzt gehen und ihr solltet auch mitkommen. ich lauf lieber, als noch eine Minute mit diesen Arschlöchern in einem Auto zu sitzen!" Mei stieg ohne weitere Worte aus, und ließ den Rest zwiegespalten in der Limo zurück. Ohne Widerworte hastete Johnny ihr hinterher, genau wie Connor aus dem Auto sprang. "Ich wusste nicht was sie vor hatten Mei!", Johnny griff nach ihrer Hand und zog sie an sich. "Sie sind eigenartig und machen alles auf ihre Weise, aber bis jetzt konnte man Ihnen immer trauen, sie...", dem Winchester blieben die Worte weg, als er Meis wütenden Blick sah und schluckte. "Hätte er das Bannsymbol aktiviert, dann währen zwei von den gefährlichsten Kämpfern auf Anhieb verschwunden! Wir hätten wahscheinlich eine Ewigkeit damit zugebracht zurück zu finden und dann hätte sonst was sein können!", sie schrie nicht, aber jeder konnte ihre Worte vernehmen. Ohne weitere Diskusion küsste Johnny sie, nahm ihre Hand und ging mit ihr weiter, gefolgt von Connor und anscheinend auch dem Rest der Waywards. Die Limousine blieb am Straßenrand stehen. "Du hast sie lahmgelegt, nicht wahr?", fragte Connor schmunzeld. Als Antwort bekam er ein Augenzwinkern. (Ich hoffe das ist okay so^^ Drizzy kannst sie ja über den verpatzten Plan streiten lassen, so dass wir wissen was sie/du so vor hatten/hattest ;D)